


You Got A New Message From『Unmarried Husband』

by peacezenie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Feelings, I'm Bad At Tagging, Just Nahyuck being gross and in love, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Random & Short, Texting, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacezenie/pseuds/peacezenie
Summary: Donghyuck said they are not real husbands.Jaemin argued that a paper certificate should be the last thing that can justify their statue.Donghyuck couldn't agree more.Or, Nahyuck's texting that may sound like an old married couple.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Marriage Certificate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time posting nahyuck so it may be terrible. Bare with me o(TヘTo)
> 
> Anyway, some background info:  
> * They have known each other for 10, moved in together for 6, and dated for 4 years.  
> * They started living together in sophomore year of college.  
> * Hence, their apartment has two separate bedrooms.  
> * But one of them is the guest bedroom now, obviously.  
> * Donghyuck was the one who confessed first.  
> * But Jaemin made them boyfriends. (because Hyuck is dense)

**Chocoball:**

Ayoooooooo!

**NaNaNa Noway:**

Babe, you sound exciting (*°▽°*)

What could possibly make my chocoball all happy like this and is not me 

(；⌣̀_⌣́) *deep in thoughts*

**Chocoball:**

Bruhh...

(￣_￣)・・・

**NaNaNa Noway:**

You finally use kaomoji ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆

You love me too much

Donghyuck ahhh (⁄ ⁄>⁄ ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄)

I Love You Too ٩(♡ε♡)۶

**Chocoball:**

If you love me enough

Can you at least let me like

idk

Talk (?)

**NaNaNa Noway**

Ooh communication

Men that are all about healthy relationship

So sexy

Love that quality in you

Daddy 

**Chocoball:**

(￣ ￣|||)

I can't stand you

**NaNaNa Noway**

I can literally hear your laugh 

Don't act disgust 

You love it when I talk like that

Bet you're blushing

You can't fool me, Lee

**Chocoball:**

Damn, Na

(ง ื▿ ื)ว

You know me too well

Might choke you to death one day

**NaNaNa Noway**

Lee, either you tell me what you intended to say

So we can get it over with

And be all spicy and stuffs

Or you might have to wait like 3 orgasms 

If you keep on being like that

**Chocoball:**

I'm not gonna complain either way

tbh

I like your wakeup hair today

makes you look hot

n e way

I read an article today

Did you know that same-sex marriage can be performed in more than 30 countries

**NaNaNa Noway**

Yes, I know baby

I sent you the article...

**Chocoball:**

Shhhh

Like we can fly to New Zealand and get married there

Get the marriage certificate

And be real husbands

Eaziiiii

However, that's gonna cost a fortune

**NaNaNa Noway**

So what you're trying to say is

We should start saving up for a fund

Like "Real husbands fund"

**Chocoball:**

I like the name already

On a count to 3

Let's say what we're gonna do with that money together

1

**NaNaNa Noway**

2

**Chocoball:**

3

It's a date nights' pizza fund!!!

**NaNaNa Noway**

Let's use that money to buy pizza for out date nights

Like a real marriage grownup couple, you mean

**Chocoball:**

Jaemin Na

I love you so much

Imagine how many date nights we can sponsor with the fund

A round-trip ticket to New Zealand already worths like 20 pizzas

wth should we need that paper than real food

**NaNaNa Noway**

To be fair, a normal wedding is pricy as well

But still

We're so efficient and practical

Good job, honeybunch

(ノ*°▽°*)

**Chocoball:**

Damn right we are

erhhh

You know what else is efficient?

(ง ื▿ ื)ว

**NaNaNa Noway**

ummm~~

You're in the bedroom?

on my wayyyyy~~~ 

(„ಡωಡ„)

(„ಡωಡ„)

(„ಡωಡ„)

**Chocoball:**

Don't forget to turn off the stove tho

THE STOVE

NA JAEMIN, THE STOVE!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk Nahyuck to me Twitter


	2. Morning Coffee Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love me for my coffee service

TUE, 08:55, 29/08/2013

**Chocoball:**

Jaeminie

Will you have coffee this morning?

 **NaNaNa Noway:**

You know me

Of course, I'll have one

Want me to bring you one too?

**Chocoball:**

Yes please

I'm dying here

Save me!!!

**NaNaNa Noway:**

The prince will come to save you in 10 minutes

WED, 08:43, 06/02/2014

 **NaNaNa Noway:**

Haechanieee

You don't text me for morning coffee today :"<<

Are you mad?

Did I do something to make you mad?

I didn't right?

Oh

Are you oversleeping?

Did you stay up late last night?

Donghyuck please answer me

Please text me back

I just need to know you are ok

I'm coming to your apartment now

OMG you're sick

YOu forehEad is so HOt

I knew I should have moved in

You need someone to take care of you in time like this

I'm still texting you because I'm panicking and scared and worry

But also so you can not escape from this convos when you feel better

I'M MOVING IN!!!

MON, 09:46, 19/03/2015

**Chocoball:**

Hello boyfriend :">>

 **NaNaNa Noway:**

Hi, boyfriend (*/▽＼*)

Will you have your usual lovely coffee today?

**Chocoball:**

yes, but..

Can I have it with some extra?

(o^ ^o)

 **NaNaNa Noway:**

Sure thing, sunshine

What is your order, my cute customer?

**Chocoball:**

Can I have some kisses on the side? 

From someone named: Na Jaemin

Is that possible?

**NaNaNa Noway:**

It is very doable, don't you worry my dearest customer

But you'll have to wait a bit for the extra

_i may be having a nosebleed_

_why_

_who knows_

_why are you so cute_

_how can you be my boyfieee_

_why am i so lucky???_

**Chocoball:**

OMG jaemin are you ok??

where are you?

Do you need me to come???

baby im so sorry

**NaNaNa Noway:**

No no no I'm ok

just a bit emotional

iloveyousomuch

I'll be back home soon

our home (｡•́︿•̀｡)

i want to kiss you now

**Chocoball:**

Then be fast

I want my coffee and kisses

I charge a cuddle session for the extra wait

TUE, 08:25, 19/06/2016

**Chocoball:**

Can I have a choco today instead of Americano

I kinda want something sweet

 **NaNaNa Noway:**

Oh, I already order two Americano

No worry my prince

I'll just have both

Yay for me

**Chocoball:**

Jaemin

No

You don't drink that

I have the Americano

You will not have 2 coffee in one fine morning

**NaNaNa Noway:**

:"<<<<<<<<<<

You still want something sweet?

A brownie yeah?

**Chocoball:**

Big slice pleaseeeee

Staying mad at you is exhausting (╯︵╰,)

**NaNaNa Noway:**

Will not happen again

MON, 09:52, 21/011/2017

**Chocoball:**

Jaemin

You come back to the house 

Right Now

 **NaNaNa Noway:**

Donghyuck

Please don't make thing more complicated

**Chocoball:**

No, you are the one who made thing complicated

You can't just buy me coffee even though we're arguing

Leave it in the living room and sneak away like that

I want you to come back

right now

So I can give you your morning kiss

and we can makeup already

imissyou :"<<<<<

pleaseeee

 **NaNaNa Noway:**

god

why are you so cute

i want to stay mad

but imissyoutoo

open the door please

i ran out of the house so fast i forgot my key (╥_╥)

**Chocoball:**

Na Jaemin you're unbelievable

iloveyousomuchwtf 

THU, 09:12, 01/02/2018

**Chocoball:**

Hey babe, can you also bring me an americano today?

Pleaseeeeeeeeeee

 **NaNaNa Noway:**

Of course, sweet heart!

Why do you even ask now

after all those years

I'll bring a cupcake with it, yeah?

So you have something to munch on while writing

**Chocoball:**

God, I don't deserve you

Thank youuuuuuu <33333333

I love you so much!!

FRI, 09:26, 21/04/2019

**Chocoball:**

Babe :"<<<

 **NaNaNa Noway:**

Ice Americano right?

I already bought one for you

Be there in 5mins

**Chocoball:**

loml

What would i do without you

Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Love you!!!!!!! 

I made breakfast 

Your fav

**NaNaNa Noway:**

Everything you make is my fav

I'll be home in 2 (｡T ω T｡)

TUE, 07:16, 01/02/2020

**Chocoball:**

Baby 

I'm out to buy coffee

Don't panic when you don't see me

 **NaNaNa Noway:**

Huh?

Babe, why?

It's my job to buy you coffee

(╯_╰)

I'm suddenly jobless now

You're so cruel

**Chocoball:**

lol

you're so dramatic

But well

idk

I read all the message I've sent you over the year for coffee last night

You've been buying me coffee for 7 years

Even before we started living together

Before we started dating

Everyday

No exception

I feel loved

Really

i love you so much

i'm tearing up in front of a Starbuck cashier but 

fuck it

there're so many things that you did for me

so many times when you looked out for me

took care of me

you know i joke about i only love you because you bring me coffee

But i hope you know that i don't mean it that way

**NaNaNa Noway**

Babyyyyyy

I want to hug you

(ಥ﹏ಥ)

i love you too

like alot

a lot lot lot

you know i buy you coffee everyday because i like it

i like the feeling of coming back home to you

with a little drink that would light up your face

I feel loved too

every time you hug me and thank me

so don't think of it's a responsibility or sumn

however since you're buying today

Can I order something extra?

**Chocoball:**

Sure thing, sunshine

What is your order, my cute customer?

**NaNaNa Noway:**

Can I have some kisses on the side? 

From the bartender named: Lee Donghyuck

Is that possible?

**Chocoball:**

It is very doable, don't you worry my dearest customer

And you don't even have to wait

I'm already in front of your house

Our house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you can see the development of their relationship just through their daily morning coffee. 
> 
> Talk Nahyuck to me Twitter: @_angphong


End file.
